Connections
by New1Romantic
Summary: She had always thought it was professional curiosity, and then just empathy but what if it was more than that? What did Alex Drake think of Sam Tyler? Alex/Sam. Not realy humour but sort of. Oneshot, but could could go multichap if I get enough reveiws


**Interesting pairing. Just because I can really, and it's so hard to find a sutible person for Alex to pair with. After writing it, it could go multichap, if I have enough reveiws.**

Alex breathed in. She had finished going over Sam Tyler's thoughts in her head for what seemed like the millionth time and she still wasn't any clearer about why she had it all memorized.

She had always thought it was pure professional curiosity, but ever since she was shot it seemed more that that; like there was a connection between them. She had though that was just because they were in the same situation; they were both back in time with disturbed fathers. But now, it seemed to stretch further, as though he was there, just out of sight where she couldn't see him. Sometimes she was sure Chris, Ray and Gene could see him too, just a movement behind them, a breath of wind.

She punched the notice board and pieces of paper fell down from it, fluttering to the floor. She bent down to pick them up, and a breeze past by her. She shivered, it was Sam's breeze again, but I could just be her desperate imagination.

"Don't look around," A man's deep voice cam from behind her. She didn't recognize the voice and thanked god that she had her gun. "You can stand up, but I need to talk to you,"

She raised up from her stoop, looking in to the mirror. "I'll warn you, I'm armed." Her voice only shook slightly.

The man put his hands up, smiling. He was wearing a leather jacket and had short brown hair. "Relax, I won't hurt you, Alex Drake," He smiled.

"How do you know my name?" She narrowed her eyes.

He laughed, "You don't recognize me, do you? Not even my voice? After all that time you spent on my voice recordings, Alex Drake?"

Alex gasped. "Sam Tyler?"

"Yes,"

"But, but you're dead," she dropped her gun and it thudded on the floor.

"I am, or at least, I think I am. I've been watching you struggle through this all and I want to say I'm sorry about your parents. I wanted to tell you that it was no use but they didn't let me talk."

"Who are 'they'?"

"I don't know, the controllers or something. They make the rules and we follow them for better or worse. They take different forms, like the test card girl and the Bowie clown."

"But the Bowie clown was my father."

"No, he wasn't but he was, at the same time. They were both the same person, but different people as well. I know I'm not making sense but you have to believe me."

"I've heard things that make less sense in the last few days. I've seen my parents die from two different places and I've even seen myself in CID. I feel so confused, where am I? Am I dead, in a coma or actually back in time. You have to have answers."

"I'm sorry, I don't. They don't tell me," He looked sadly at her.

She stamped her foot. "Who are they? You haven't told me!"

"I don't know," He looked at her, exasperated. "There's a white place, it's nowhere and there's me and a TV and I see what you're doing on it. Then I'll see you, or Chris, Ray or the Guv. And occasionally there's a little girl called Molly…"

"You've met my Molly?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, she keeps telling me to help you, but she's not necessarily talking to me, it's more like she's praying or something. Sometimes the white will fade away and I'll be walking behind you. It's happening now, I'm in your apartment. I talked to the Essex girl once, she appeared and she could see me but she didn't know who I was. She told me she didn't like clowns,"

Alex smiled, "She told me that too. Her name's Shaz."

Sam smiled sadly and took a deep breath, "We've got to be quick, they won't let me stay much longer. I need to tell you that- I need to tell you that I feel it too, the connection."

"I love you," She blurted out suddenly, starting to cry. She knew it was true, too and she knew she'd always known it. She looked down, away from the mirror.

"I love you too," The words were unexpected, and made her look up, at the mirror. Her mascara was smudged and her eyes were turning red.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "So this is it?" She turned her palms out at the question and they dropped to her hips. "I love you, goodbye? We can't even look at each other. Why are you even here?"

"I don't know, I think I'm your guardian angel or something, so they're keeping me to watch over you. I don't know why," He laughed quietly, "You seem capable of looking after yourself. I haven't seen anyone punch the Guv as good as you did."

She laughed, but with a tone of sadness. "I'm sure you could of." She put her hand up to the mirror, using her finger to trace around his body. "If I could, I'd never turn around again, but I can't. I wish you could say with me."

"I do too," She started to cry again.

"I love you so much," She turned round, closing her eyes, unwilling to see the empty flat for a few seconds. She opened them, her eyes still on the spot where he had been and saw a black leather jacket. "S-S-Sam?"

"I'm still here," he marveled.

Alex reached out a shaking hand and touched the cool leather. "You're here, I can touch you," She laughed and looked up at him. He was only the size of her favorite heels taller than her. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm alive," He laughed, "I'm alive again." She felt the skin on his face and her hand went down to his heart, which was thumping with a pace to rival her own. A dead man's heart was beating. He touched her face too, and she stepped back slightly. They looked at each other, their eyes meeting. Slowly and tentatively, they bridged the gap between each other until their lips met and they were kissing. His lips were warm as the blood rushed through them.

They broke apart and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"What?" She laughed,

"How are we going to explain to the Guv that I came back from the dead?"


End file.
